


Tease Me Once

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Tease, Desperate Peter, Desperate Tony, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Peter Parker, PWP, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter and Tony just need to bone, Peter is 18, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Rutting, Smut, Starker, Teasing, Tony Stark is a tease, Tony is horny, Wine and Dine, peter is a tease, peter is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: “Incentive to make me work faster. You really are a sneaky little shit,” Tony called over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.“Better to be a sneaky little shit then a fucking tease like you,” Peter shot back.“Maybe I like teasing you. You’re so much hotter when you’re all riled up,” Tony smirked, stepping into the elevator and shooting Peter a suggestive wink as the doors slid shut.~Peter tries to seduce Tony after weeks without any sex but Tony wants to wine and dine Peter before taking him to bed. And maybe Tony is the biggest tease in the world for leaving Peter right on the edge of release before leaving to handle an emergency. So who can really blame Peter for deciding to give Tony a taste of his own medicine?





	Tease Me Once

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Starker, so I really hope I got the characterization right. There was originally supposed to be a plot but before I knew it the porn took over and I'm not really sorry.  
> To my inspiration, Starker1975, thank you, wherever you are, for inspiring me to write over the years and for encouraging me to turn this into a fic a year ago when I came to you with this idea.  
> Peter is 18 in this story, so nothing underage here.  
> 

The giddy, tingly feeling coursing through Peter's body tripled the moment his eyes landed on the Avenger’s Facility as it loomed ahead. Just him and Tony all weekend. Paradise. Vision and Rhodey were both on some mission in Puerto Rico, leaving the youngest Avenger-in-training to capitalize on the now empty Facility. The first weekend in months they were both free- no Decathlon events for Peter and no business meetings or weekend trips to LA for Tony- and they could spend the full two and a half days together.

Peter had been determined in the middle of Calculus class he wanted to look as good as possible for Tony when he arrived- mainly because it had been almost three weeks since Tony had last touched him and he was salivating for it. He’d taken the bus home from school, jumped into the shower and scrubbed every inch of his body clean, and picked his best pair of skin-tight black jeans and a black button down shirt Tony had bought him a few weeks ago. He’d spent ten minutes, almost nine full minutes longer than he usually did, styling his shaggy curls _just_ right, and, after a moment's hesitation, he grabbed a small packet of lube and slipped it into his back pocket. Once he’d double checked his reflection in the mirror to insure maximum sex appeal, he’d called Happy to come get him. 

Sitting still on his bed waiting for Happy had been impossible. Instead, he paced the apartment; his footsteps nimble and soft against the old rug in the living room and his skin itching in anticipation as he heard the seconds tick by painfully on the clock in the kitchen. When Happy texted to let him know he was out front, Peter had all but sprinted down the stairs, shouting back an apology as he bumped into the elderly man from 2B, and hurled himself into the back seat of the sleek, black Audi.

“What’s the hurry, kid?”

“Just drive,” Peter huffed, pressing his face against the glass to cool his burning face.

Happy muttered something under his breath and raised the partition. Peter caught the faint traces of humor dancing in Happy’s eyes as the glass raised, and he attempted to relax back into the seat.

Time seemed to slow down to an aching crawl over the last couple of minutes of the drive. All Peter could think about was how delectable Tony would look in his casual Friday clothes, streaks of grease and sweat from tinkering away in his workshop. He was practically bouncing in his seat with the need to touch and be touched by the time the car reached the front of the building.

The car hadn't even reached a complete stop before Peter unlocked the door and jumped out. “Bye Happy. Thanks for the ride! See you on Sunday evening.”

“Wait, kid!” Happy called after him but Peter was far too focused on getting to Tony to take notice. He bolted for the door, flashed his badge at the sensor, and practically ran towards the private elevator when he was granted access into the building.

“FRIDAY, take me to Tony right now,” Peter demanded. “Please,” he added on at the last second.

“Certainly, Mr. Parker. Boss is in the lab on the third floor working on some suit upgrades. He has been expecting your arrival.”

Hearing those last few words sent a spark of arousal fizzing through Peter’s nerves and he had to grip hold of the bar on the back wall to ground himself. He’d barely managed to take one steadying breath when the doors slid open with a soft whoosh.

Peter had only taken a single step out of the elevator when Tony spun around to face him, screwdriver in one hand and one of his faceplates in the other. The teen watched in half-pride and half-smugness as Tony’s eyes dragged slowly first down and then back up his body.

The moment was broken as the screwdriver clattered to the floor. Tony shook his head, slightly dazed, and swallowed thickly. “Fucking hell, Pete,” Tony said, his voice an octave deeper than usual, his eyes drinking in the sight of the teen in front of him.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but the words were lost in his throat as Tony dropped the faceplate onto the desk and stalked towards him. One second the older man was at his desk, and the next he was pressing Peter firmly into the closed elevator doors with his body. Peter let out a choked off whine as Tony leaned down and licked his way into the teen’s mouth. Harsh pants filled the air as Tony dominated the kiss, devouring Peter’s mouth as if it were his lifeline.

Fingers tangled into Peter’s curls and tugged, causing the younger man to let out a frantic cry for more. His hands scrambled to find purchase on Tony’s back, desperately attempting to pull the older man even closer. Their hips suddenly lined up and the sound that was ripped from Peter’s throat at the friction was almost enough to send Tony over the edge right then and there.

“Please, Tony, please,” Peter begged, rutting his hips up into Tony’s touch.

Instinctively, Tony grinded down, his clothed cock rubbing deliciously against Peter’s thigh. Lips trailed down the teen’s throat, nipping and sucking until they met the juncture between throat and shoulder. Little gasps slipped from Peter’s mouth, and Tony couldn’t resist capturing his lips in another dirty kiss; teeth clashing and tongues rubbing together sinfully.

“Missed you so much, Petey,” Tony murmured against the teen’s mouth, tugging at the plush lower lip with his teeth.

“Tony, please, I need you,” said Peter, his hips rocking up into Tony and sending waves of desire down both of their bodies.

Tony chuckled lowly, pressing one last toe-curling kiss to the teen’s mouth before pulling back slightly. “We have all night, Pete. No need to rush anything.”

The noise Peter made was half way between a desperate whine and a groan of despair. “But I want you _now_. We haven’t had sex in weeks and phone sex isn’t cutting it anymore.”

“Patience is a virtue, Pete,” Tony said, placing open-mouthed kisses along Peter’s jawline and up to his ear. “If you can make it until this evening, I’ll fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t be able to sit down for the rest of the weekend,” he purred, nipping and licking the shell of the teen’s ear.

Peter shuddered, his eyes falling shut and his body arching into Tony’s.

The older man chuckled again, the warm puff of air ghosting over Peter’s lips enticingly. Without thinking, the teen surged up, capturing Tony’s mouth in yet another searing kiss. Tony nipped at Peter’s lower lips before licking his way into his mouth. The kiss only lasted for a few delectable seconds before Tony pulled away. Peter whined softly, his eyes springing open and a pout crossing his lips.

“What did I just say about waiting, hm?” Tony teased.

“You said-” Peter broke off as Tony’s goatee scratched against his throat as the genius kissed his way down to the collar of his shirt, creating an exquisite burn. “You said to wait for sex. There were no rules about kissing.”

“You, my dear, are sneaky,” Tony murmured. He pulled back from Peter’s hold, but there was a spark of mirth dancing in the chestnut brown of his eyes.

Shaking his head exaggeratedly, Peter smirked triumphantly against Tony’s lips when he swooped down to press another quick kiss to the younger man’s lips. “It’s not sneaky. It’s smart.”

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you. Remind me why I put up with you,” Tony teased.

“Because of what I can do with it. What’s the word you always use when describing my mouth? Oh, yeah, sinful.” A warm flush creeped up Peter’s cheeks, but he felt a small flash of pride as his words settled and he saw Tony’s eyes darkened with desire.

It took several moments for Tony to clear his throat and snap himself back to reality. “I should make you wait even longer for that level of cheek.”

“You’d also be punishing yourself with that,” Peter pointed out, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

“That brings me back to my previous point. You are a sneaky little shit.”

“But you love me anyway.”

“That I do,” Tony agreed, leaning forward to press another chaste kiss to Peter’s lips. “Now let’s go. Dinner and a movie first, then I’ll take you to bed.”

“What if the only thing I’m hungry for is you?” Peter tried, dropping his voice in an attempt to be sexy.

Tony threw his head back and laughed, his shoulders shaking and tears welling up in his eyes. Frowning petulantly, Peter pushed his hands up and shoved Tony backwards a step. Tony easily reached up and grabbed hold of Peter’s wrists. “I’m sorry, Pete, I’m sorry. C’mere.” He gently tugged on the teen’s wrists and Peter went willingly into Tony’s arms. Tony placed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head before murmuring against his hair, “Please let me wine and dine you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Peter muttered softly, pressing his nose into the juncture between Tony’s throat and shoulder.

“Is that a yes?” Tony asked, his voice muffled by Peter’s curls.

Peter laughed softly and nodded against Tony’s neck. “Yes, yes it is.”

Leaning down, Tony kissed Peter again, pressing him up against the elevator doors and casually reaching out with one hand to press the button to call the elevator at the same time. As the doors opened, Tony gently nudged him backwards, keeping his arms wrapped around him and not breaking the kiss.

Tony’s private quarters were only one floor below the lab, and Peter let out a whine as Tony pulled back from the kiss and started to tug Peter out of the elevator. Peter glanced longingly towards the bedroom as Tony steered him towards the living room. 

“Later, dear,” Tony said as he gently pushed Peter down onto the couch. “I’ve already ordered in your favorite from the Italian downtown, which should be here any minute, actually. Feel free to pick whatever movie you want to watch.” Tony dropped a brief kiss to his lips before he disappeared from the room again.

Peter stood up from the couch and pondered for a second before calling out to FRIDAY. “Can you put Star Wars on? The Empire Strikes Back, please?”

“Sure thing Peter. Is there anything else you need?”

“Yeah, to get off,” Peter muttered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that. Was there something you needed, Peter?”

Peter blushed furiously and ducked his head down to avoid being seen by any of FRIDAY’s sensors. “No-nope, didn’t say anything. I’m good; don’t need anything,” Peter stuttered.

It was that moment Tony strolled back into the room with bags of food. “What’s got you all red in the face?” Tony teased, walking past Peter and brushing their shoulders together as he passed.

“What? I-erm, n-nothing.”

“Stuttering and blushing? What’s up with you?” Tony asked, moving away from the table where he had placed the food to wrap his arms around Peter’s waist.

“Nothing, Tony, really. It’s just- I’m just…”

“Spit it out, dear,” Tony teased, moving one of his hands off Peter’s waist to gently tug on his curls.

“I’m just ready for you to fuck me already,” Peter said, averting his eyes for a second before shaking his head resolutely and flickering his gaze up to lock eyes with Tony.

Tony laughed, leaning down to kiss Peter firmly on the mouth. “So desperate,” he murmured, trailing his lips down Peter’s cheek and across his jawline. “Soon, Petey, soon. I’ll make the wait worth it, I promise.”

“Haven’t I waited long enough already?” Peter whined, tilting his head to give Tony access to more of his neck.

“I’ll make you wait longer if you keep whining. And no, I don’t care if it affects me so long as it makes a point,” said Tony, his voice muffled against Peter’s throat. He placed one last open-mouthed kiss to the base of Peter’s throat before he stepped back out of the teen’s grasp. “Now, would you like to eat dinner before the movie over at the table or eat dinner on the couch while the movie is playing?”  
“Couch,” Peter blurted out. His speedy answer earned a raised eyebrow from Tony, and Peter shrugged, attempting nonchalance.

Peter watched Tony’s retreating form, licking his lips as he got a spectacular view of Tony’s ass, as the older man walked back to the table, grabbing their dinner, a stack of plates, and silverware. “Don’t think I don’t see through your little act, Petey Pie. I know exactly what game you’re playing.”

“I would like to point out it’s currently a game I’m winning,” Peter called back as he collapsed down onto the couch.

“That sass is going to cost you,” Tony replied, handing Peter a plate stacked with spaghetti, garlic bread, and chicken parmesan.

Peter flashed Tony a brilliant smile and leaned up to place a kiss to his lover’s cheek. “I love you.”

Sensing the shift in Peter’s tone from teasing to genuine, he leaned down over the back of the couch to place a chaste kiss to the teen’s mouth. “I love you, too.” 

Tony moved to settle on the couch next to Peter, who instantly leaned his weight into Tony's side. "Play the movie, please, FRIDAY." 

The opening credits of Empire Strikes Back began to play and Peter lost himself in the food and his favorite movie.

An hour into the movie and Peter was bored and restless. He darted his gaze away from the movie and towards Tony, but Tony’s eyes were locked on the screen. Sighing, Peter tried once again to focus on the movie, but could only watch Han Solo for a few seconds before he glanced back over at Tony again. The older man still hadn’t looked over at him and Peter didn’t like it at all. He was tired of being ignored and decided it was about damn time Tony gave him some attention.

In a split second move, Peter swung his leg over Tony’s lap so he could settle on his thighs with one of his legs on each side of Tony, pinning the older man down. Tony made a startled noise and his eyes snapped up to Peter’s face.

“Whatcha doin’ there, Pete?” Tony asked, his voice suddenly gruff.

Instead of answering, Peter leaned down and kissed Tony firmly, his hands coming up to tangle into the older man’s hair. Tony hummed a pleased sound against Peter’s lips and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue over Peter’s lower lip before slipping it into the teen’s mouth.

Peter sighed gratefully, pushing his body impossibly closer into Tony’s lap. He ground his hips down into Tony’s, gasping against the older man’s mouth when he felt his own hardening dick brushing up against Tony’s growing arousal.

It was as if something clicked in that moment, because a guttural sound was ripped from Tony’s lips and before Peter could even comprehend what was happening, Tony had pushed him up off his lap and then down flat on his back onto the couch. The older man climbed up on top of Peter, effectively boxing the teen in between the couch and Tony.

“Been waiting so long to have you,” Tony growled, leaning down to suck on Peter’s exposed throat.

“Yes, please God, Tony. I need you so bad,” Peter cried, arching into the older man’s touch. Everything was quickly vanishing from his mind until the only thing he could think about was Tony. It wasn’t enough though, and Peter let out a whine before tugging harshly on Tony’s hair and bringing their lips crashing back together in a searing kiss.

One of Peter’s hands fumbled over Tony’s back, trying to push the back of his shirt up to touch bare skin. Tony hissed into his mouth and the teen let out a cry as calloused hands slipped under the front of his shirt and dragged across his nipples.

“Please, please, please,” Peter begged against Tony’s mouth, arching his hips up into Tony’s to ease the burning desire for friction. Tony rutted down against him and Peter could have sworn stars sprung up behind his eyes. The teen was 100% sure he had never been this hard or this desperate in his entire life.

“Ton-Tony,” Peter sobbed, his hands dropping down to the older man’s ass and groping desperately.

“Gonna- gonna fuck you so hard, Pete. Need to be inside you so bad it hurts,” Tony panted against his ear, nipping and sucking at his ear lobe.

“God, yes, need it… right now,” Peter cried out.

“We could move to the-” Tony started to say.

“No! Need you… here… right now,” Peter interrupted before Tony could even insinuate they move to the bedroom.

“Fuck yes,” Tony hissed.

Lips were back on his, teeth clacking and tongues melding together, while calloused hands quickly unbuttoned his jeans and tugged the zipper down. A garbled noise echoed in the air as Tony’s hand reached into his boxers and wrapped around his dick and it took a few moments for Peter to realize he was the one making the choked off whines.

Using the last coherent thought he had, Peter reached down and shoved at Tony’s jeans, pushing them down his hips a few inches. He knew his message was received though when Tony groaned loudly and let go of Peter to quickly shove his pants down his thighs.

“I don’t- don’t have any lube,” Tony stuttered out.

“Back- fuck-” Peter broke off as Tony’s hand wrapped around his cock again. “Back pocket… jeans,” he choked out.

Tony was quick to grab the packet, rip it open with his teeth, and slather some over his hand. The jolt of arousal that shot through Peter's body when he felt Tony's slick hand wrap around his dick and Tony's dick at the same time was almost strong enough to have him spilling his load into the older man's hand. The older man set a quick pace, jerking them off together, his thumb circling around over both of the heads on every other stroke.

“Tony I- I can’t,” Peter cried, squeezing his eyes shut as everything in his body hurtled towards the edge.

“C’mon, Pete,” Tony urged.

Suddenly, FRIDAY’s voice echoed around the room and Peter’s eyes flew open. “Boss, there’s emergency meeting being held by Miss. Potts and the Board of Directors. There’s been a glitch that may wipe out half the tech for consumers and private sectors. Miss. Potts is demanding your presence in the meeting room right now.”

“Sure-sure thing, FRI. Just give us a few minutes,” Tony grunted, speeding his hand up over their cocks.

“Miss. Potts states if you are not downstairs in the next 90 seconds she is quitting her job.”

“For fuck sakes,” Tony cried. He dropped his head down next to Peter’s shoulder and scraped his teeth up the teens neck briefly. “I’m sorry, Pete. Looks like I’ll have to owe you that mind-blowing sex later.”

Tony pressed one last lingering kiss to Peter’s jaw before he heaved himself up and off the couch and began to readjust his clothes.

Peter blinked a few times, his brain sluggish from being moments away from the best orgasm of his life. “Wha- what? You’re leaving me like this?” Peter cried gesturing to his rock hard, leaking cock.

“I’m sorry, Petey, I’ve got to get to that meeting or Pep is going to rip me in half. And I’d much rather deal with the glitch than have her quit her job.”  
“But- but you promised me, Tony. You promised me the whole weekend. Just you and me. No work and no interruptions.”

  
Tony sighed, walking over to the kitchen to wash his hands and splash his face with cold water. “I know, dear, and I’m sorry. I didn’t exactly plan for an emergency to crop up and interrupt our weekend, but I can’t leave Pep to deal with a massive glitch when that’s my job. I’ll get it all fixed up in record time and then I’ll be back to treat you to the best sex you’ve ever had.”

“Boss,” FRIDAY spoke up, her tone a warning.

  
“Yeah, tell Pep I’m on my way and I’ll be 30 seconds,” Tony said, running his fingers through his hair and stepping back to the couch where Peter was angrily pulling his jeans back up.

Tony reached down to push Peter’s sweaty bangs off his face and Peter slapped his hand away. “I hate you.”

  
Tony chuckled softly, once again reaching out to brush Peter’s hair from his face and this time Peter allowed the action. “No, you don’t. You’re just saying that because we just got massively and utterly cockblocked.”

“You could have gotten us off,” Peter pointed out, kicking out at Tony’s shin but missing as Tony easily dodged the kick.

“I’m not sure either of us would have been able to recover from orgasms that mind blowing and intense. Best to save that for later tonight when I can savor seeing you fall apart underneath me,” Tony said with a smirk.

“Boss, Miss. Potts is threatening-”

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Tony interjected. “I’ll be back.” He leaned down and pressed his weight into Peter briefly to kiss him soundly.

“I will get myself off if you don’t hurry back,” Peter huffed.

“Incentive to make me work faster. You really are a sneaky little shit,” Tony called over his shoulder as he made his way to the elevator.

“Better to be a sneaky little shit then a fucking tease like you,” Peter shot back.

“Maybe I like teasing you. You’re so much hotter when you’re all riled up,” Tony smirked, stepping into the elevator and shooting Peter a suggestive wink as the doors slid shut.

Letting out a shout of frustration, Peter punched the back of the couch and sagged down into the cushions. His erection had all but disappeared without Tony clouding his senses. The room suddenly felt empty and quiet. He darted his eyes towards the TV and noticed FRIDAY had paused the movie when their attention had been distracted by frantic kisses and touches.

“Can you play the movie again, FRIDAY?”

“Of course, Peter. Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Peter shook his head. “Just give me a heads up when Tony’s almost done.”

“Sure thing, Peter.”

Peter settled more comfortably across the couch and let the movie distract him from the last remnants of arousal still thrumming through his body. He only managed to watch for another five minutes before a brilliant idea popped into his mind. 

‘Oh, two can play at that game, Stark. Who says I can’t tease you and get you all riled up and horny as punishment for leaving me on the edge?’’ Peter thought to himself, a sneaky little plan forming in his head. Feeling rather proud of himself, Peter grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and allowed himself to relax and enjoy the rest of the movie. He had plenty of time before he launched his counterattack. 

******

The rest of the evening seemed to crawl by as Peter waited for Tony to come back. Every half an hour he asked FRIDAY for an update and got the same response every time: “Boss is still working on the glitch.”

After the movie ended Peter picked up one of the Stark Pads from the table and signed into his private server, which seemed unaffected by the glitch. He spent a couple hours redesigning his web shooters and some theoretical advancements for his web fluid.

As the hours ticked by, Peter grew restless. He paced the living room for a while before deciding the best way to waste time would be to blow off some steam. He debated grabbing his suit on his way to the gym, but decided it would be best to leave it in the lab.

He ran for awhile on the treadmill, lifted weights on the weight bench, pushed himself to do as many pushups and crunches as possible, and threw some punches at the punching bag, trying to use the new techniques Tony had been teaching him recently.

By the end of his workout the clock read 11:15pm and Peter was ready to curl up in bed. “FRIDAY?” Peter asked as he moved towards the elevator.

“I’m sorry, Peter. Boss is still working,” FRIDAY replied. Peter swore he could hear the apologetic sympathy in her tone.

“Thanks FRI, I think I’m just going to take a shower and head to bed.”

Peter allowed himself to take a long, hot shower- reaching out to snag Tony’s shampoo instead of his own. When he stepped out the faint smell that was distinctly _Tony_ hung in the air. Stupidly, Peter thought Tony was finally done with his work and had joined him. He opened the bathroom door, expecting to see his lover perched on the edge of the bed, but the bedroom was empty.

Sighing, Peter stepped back into the bathroom, cursing himself for borrowing Tony’s products and inadvertently tricking himself into thinking Tony was there.

By the time he’d completed his nightly routine and climbed into Tony’s bed, which they usually shared when Peter stayed over, the clock read 12:22am. Peter suddenly felt exhausted, his eyes falling shut and all plans of revenge slipping from his mind.

Peter startled- his eyes flying open and his hand darting out for his web shooter sitting on the counter next to the bed- when the bed dipped and he felt arms slide around his waist. “Tony?” Peter asked. His hand dropped from the counter and groped behind him, his fingers locking around Tony’s bicep.

“Hi sweetheart,” Tony whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

“Wha- what time is it?”

“It’s almost 2.”

“Thought you’d be back sooner. Pretty sure you said you’d fix it in record time,” Peter muttered, turning over to bury his head into Tony’s chest.

“I know. I’m so sorry, Petey. It took way longer than I hoped it would. The glitch took out several other systems that needed fixing, too.” Tony slipped his hands underneath the back of Peter’s shirt, his fingers tracing soft patterns along his spine.

“‘m still mad at you for leavin’,” Peter slurred, his eyes falling shut again as he took a deep breath and smelt the same products on Tony’s skin he’d borrowed in the shower a few hours prior.

“Guess I’m going to have to make it up to you big time then, huh?” Tony asked, pressing his lips to Peter’s forehead.  
“Mmhmm,” Peter hummed. The tension he’d been holding in since Tony had left for the emergency meeting melted out and he slumped further into the older man’s arms. “Majorly so.” Peter tilted his head up, letting their foreheads bump together.

Tony chuckled softly, leaning down in the darkness, seeking out the teen’s lips. Their mouths met in a soft kiss and Peter hummed in the back of his throat. “It’s gonna take more than one kiss for you to make it up to me.”

Laughing against Peter’s mouth, Tony pressed another kiss to his lips, his tongue darting out to catch against Peter’s lower lip. “Might as well start making it up to you right now,” he murmured.

One second Tony was lying behind Peter and the next he had pushed Peter down into the mattress and had climbed over him, pinning him down to the bed.

“FRIDAY, give us a little light, please?” Tony asked.

A soft glow lit the room in a hazy light and Tony smirked down at Peter. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Peter’s collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a deep red mark. A possessive act. “Mine,” Tony growled against Peter’s skin, moving up to capture the teen’s lips in a biting kiss.

Peter gasped, suddenly feeling much more awake than he had been a few moments ago. His arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and tugged him closer, causing Tony to deepen the kiss. The older man’s tongue slipped past his lips and ran along the teen’s teeth before tangling with his tongue. They kissed until Peter felt like his lungs could explode from lack of oxygen. 

Tony pulled back, trailing kisses down Peter’s jaw. The momentary distraction from kissing helped Peter clear his head long enough for certain mischievous thoughts to filter back in. Now would be the perfect time to execute his plan; when Tony was least expecting him to be anything but pliant and willing.

Once Tony had kissed all the way up to his ear, Peter whined in the back of his throat. “Please, Tony, please, need it so bad.” He let his hands drop down to Tony’s ass, squeezing it while shifting his own hips up to line their cocks up. “Been waiting all day. Please. I need to get off. Please.”

“So desperate for me. Need me that bad, huh?”

“Yes, please, Tony. Please. Need it right now.”

Tony chuckled lowly, swooping in to capture Peter’s lips in a searing kiss. “Your wish is my command,” Tony said against his mouth.

Peter grinned to himself. Oh yes. He had Tony wrapped around his little finger. Now all he had to do was get the genius as riled up and horny as he’d felt earlier. He didn’t even care if he suffered as a byproduct; it was completely worth it to give Tony a taste of his own medicine.

Reaching out, Peter pushed at Tony’s sleep pants. “Off. Need to feel…” he gasped, letting his voice break on the words.

He smirked when his words brought out the desired effect; Tony shivered, his eyes blowing wide as he fumbled to push his pants down. “Fuck, baby, yeah, yeah,” Tony muttered, reaching out to tug Peter’s pants off, too, leaving the two of them in just their boxers.

“Kiss me. Please.” God, Tony was so easy. Anything Peter asked for he knew Tony would comply with without a single trace of hesitation. As if proving his point, Tony lined their bodies up, rocked his hips down, and captured Peter’s lips in a dirty kiss; tongues rubbing together teasingly and teeth nipping at lower lips.

Bucking his hips up, Peter slid his cock up against Tony’s. The genius broke the kiss with a grunt, his eyes squeezing shut as he nosed along Peter’s cheek. “Yes,” Tony hissed.

Peter could see the desire etched into Tony’s expression, but he could sense the older man was holding out on him. That just wouldn’t do. Not when Peter had a mission. Time to take matters into his own hands.

Using just enough strength but not enough to hurt his lover, Peter pushed up and gracefully flipped them over, climbing on top of the older man and straddling his waist. “Too slow,” he said, leaning over to suck Tony’s nipple into his mouth.

“Fuckin’ hell, Pete,” Tony cried, his body arching up and his hands scrambling to find purchase on Peter’s shoulders.

Peter laved his tongue over the left nipple then leaned over and gave the same attention to the right one. Once he was satisfied, he sat back and grinned triumphantly at the blissed out look on Tony’s face.

Tony noticed the grin and moved his hand up behind Peter’s neck, tugging the teen down and bringing their lips together again. Peter smirked against the older man’s mouth, rubbing his tongue over Tony’s tongue again and again, earning a deep groan from the genius.

When he pulled back to catch his breath, Peter caught Tony’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged, pulling a feral sound from the older man. Peter flashed his lover a cheeky wink and ground his hips down into Tony’s, causing both of them to moan.

“Fucking finally,” Tony gasped. “Stop bein’ a tease, Pete. You want it or not?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Peter started to rock their hips together, his breath catching in his throat when he felt how hard Tony was in his boxers. He faltered for just a moment, and it gave Tony the opportunity to flip them again.

Tony pressed him down into the mattress, leaning down to suck Peter’s earlobe into his mouth. Peter gasped, wriggling his hips against Tony’s and making desperate whines in the back of his throat.

Growling lowly, Tony tugged both of their boxers off in record speed and reached over to the side table to grab the lube. He coated his own dick quickly, then ran his hand up achingly slowly over Peter’s cock, watching as the teen squirmed underneath him. “Tony,” Peter whined, bucking his hips up and pushing Tony’s hand further down his dick.

Smirking in victory, Tony moved his hand away, lined them up, and started to grind down in earnest, their cocks rubbing together deliciously. Tony set a fast pace, but Peter was quick to catch on. Every time Tony snapped his hips down, Peter thrust up, causing even more friction between them.

“More… Tony, I need…” Peter gasped. Suddenly it was getting very hard to keep the plan clear in his head. Every thrust pushed him closer to the edge and his control over the situation slipped further and further away as his head grew fuzzy.

“Fuck yes,” Tony groaned. He sped up his thrusts, grinding down just a little bit harder which made Peter’s head spin a little more with desire. The older man leaned down, his goatee scratching against Peter’s neck as he placed open-mouthed kisses to his jawline. “Been needing you all day, Pete. Couldn’t stop thinking about pounding into you while I was working.”

“Fuck,” Peter cried, squeezing his eyes shut and fisting his hands into the covers. The mental image those words created made Peter’s cock twitch and he wanted nothing more than to have Tony bend him over the table in the meeting room and fuck him so hard he couldn’t speak.

“You thinking about me fucking you in the meeting room?” Tony asked, his voice gravely with desire and a hint of smugness. Peter’s eyes flew open and locked with Tony’s. Tony chuckled, the noise contrasting the slick sound of their bodies grinding together.

Whatever Tony said after that Peter didn’t hear. He was dangerously close to the edge as he felt the older man’s cock twitch against his own, a drop of Tony’s precome smearing over his cock as Tony thrust against him. Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and he cried out, bucking up desperately to chase Tony’s dick. 

In the back of his head, Peter registered he needed to get control and fast. It wasn’t as hot and heavy as they’d been earlier in the day but Peter was tired and didn’t care. Regardless, he could tell Tony was close by the way his rhythm was beginning to falter and his thrusts were becoming erratic. It was now or never.

Peter pushed at Tony’s shoulders, putting some space between them. “Tony, I-”

“I’m close, too, Pete,” Tony panted out.

“No, Tony, I just- I’m not…” Peter said, pausing and stuttering, hoping Tony would buy his hesitancy.

Tony immediately stilled his movements. “Petey, what’s wrong?”

“I’m just… I’m tired and not really feeling it anymore,” he said, darting his eyes away and ducking his face, feigning embarrassment.

“Hey, hey. Pete, look at me,” Tony said softly. Peter glanced up at Tony, full puppy dog eyes and soft pout. “It’s okay. If you’re not into it right now then we don’t have to do this. I’m not mad at all.”

The sincerity behind Tony’s words hit Peter hard and he suddenly felt guilty. There was no way he could keep his act up. Time to lay the cards on the table.

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Peter said sincerely. He waited for Tony to digest and acknowledge his heartfelt apology before he flipped the mood. “Looks like I’ll have to owe you that mind-blowing sex later,” Peter said teasingly, repeating Tony’s exact words from earlier when he ditched him for work. 

Tony blinked a few times, processing the complete 180 of Peter’s tones. “I-I, what?” Tony asked. It took a couple more seconds before the older man was able to comprehend. “Did you just… you complete and utter little shit!” Tony exclaimed.

“Oops, sorry Tony. Looks like you’re the one in the difficult, or should I say hard, position,” Peter said, glancing down and very obviously staring at Tony’s hard and leaking cock.

“You little shit. You had me worried and you… you’re playing games with me.”

“I am sincerely sorry for worrying you. Truly. You were so understanding and I instantly felt guilty,” Peter admitted. “I was, however, just giving you a taste of your own medicine. You had me on the line all day long. Riling me up in the lab and then telling me to wait until you had wined and dined me. Then getting me right on the edge and leaving me with an aching boner, claiming you loved to tease me and get me all riled up as you left.”

Tony sat for a second, completely gobsmacked. He should’ve known Peter wasn’t going to let him get away with his little stunt earlier. “I meant it earlier, I’m not mad, even if you did play me. I gotta admit, I didn’t think you had it in you, Parker. Games over though. Now come over here and let me get off so we can go to sleep.”

Peter rubbed his chin, darting his eyes up to the ceiling as if deep in thought. “Hmmm, yeah, no. I don’t think so. I’m not in the mood anymore. Maybe in the morning.”

“Excuse me? What am I meant to do about this then?” Tony asked, gesturing to his cock, still hard and leaking.

Shrugging, Peter turned away from Tony and lay back down, tugging the blankets up. “Same thing as I had to do earlier. And that was… oh yeah, nothing.”

“Now looks who’s the fucking tease.”

Peter smirked proudly. “Oh how the tables have turned.”

“I hate you,” Tony sighed, flopping back against the pillows. “I’m too old for this. I could literally die from blue balls.”

“I hardly doubt that. Don’t be so dramatic. Welcome to the pain you caused me earlier,” Peter said with a yawn.

“You know the game is on now, right? I’m going to get you back for this,” Tony warned.

“Mmhmm, I’m so scared,” Peter replied.

“You don’t deserve cuddles anymore after that little stunt,” Tony said, putting his back up against Peter’s.

Peter chewed his lip, suddenly afraid he’d taken the teasing one step too far. Just as he was about to apologize for real, Tony turned over and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, burying his head into Peter’s sweaty curls.

Sagging in relief, Peter snuggled back into Tony’s hold. “Thought you said I didn’t deserve cuddles?” Peter whispered.

“Love you too much to stay mad at you; even if you are a sneaky and conniving little shit who has left me with a raging boner and a desperate need to come,” Tony replied equally as quietly, pressing a lingering kiss to Peter’s temple. “However, I will most certainly be getting even. Watch your back, Parker. If you get to experience an orgasm at all this weekend you will be very, very lucky.”

“Challenge accepted,” Peter slurred, closing his eyes as the exhaustion began to creep up once again.

Tony laughed softly and asked FRIDAY to cut the lights. The room slipped into darkness and Tony’s arms tightened around the teen’s wasit, tugging him closer until there was no space left between them. “Love you, you little tease,” Tony murmured, nuzzling behind Peter’s ear.

“Love you, too,” Peter replied drowsily, lacing his fingers with Tony’s, which were resting over the teen’s heart.

Tony smiled softly and placed one last gentle kiss to Peter’s jaw before he closed his eyes, thoughts of cheeky payback dancing through his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
